1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system for indirectly or directly illuminating an outer edge arrangement of a structure covered in tiles, such as for example the outer edges of the steps of a staircase covered in tiles, the outer edges of a tiled landing, the outer edges of a tiled worktop or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illumination systems of the type specified at the start are known in a wide range of configurations in the prior art. For example, for the indirect or direct illumination of the steps of a staircase LED strips can be stuck under floor tiles projecting from the treads.